


Not Long At All

by mergatrude



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: "It was just his luck to be on pest control duty that morning."
Kudos: 10
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Not Long At All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spy" challenge at fan_flashworks. Also fits the "It's a trap!" challenge.
> 
> Huuuuuuge ~~tracts of land~~ thanks to China Shop for beta and encouragement.
> 
> Vale Terry Jones.

It was just his luck to be on pest control duty that morning, which meant he'd been outside the Doors when the girl arrived. Which meant Jareth decided to use him as a double agent.

"Come now, Hogsbreath," Jareth said. "You've spoken with her. You've established rapport."

"I don't think I'm the best person for the job," Hoggle said. "It's not like we had a friendly conversation."

"Just lead her back to the start. She'll soon give up and leave us in peace. Or--" Jareth loomed a little. "--I believe the Bog of Eternal Stench needs sweeping."

Hoggle shuddered at the thought. But this was a hopeless task. He doubted the girl would listen to him; she'd seemed the stubborn type. Even more, he doubted that what Jareth wanted was peace and quiet, or he'd just leave the girl where she was, trapped in the oubliette. But instead, he wanted to toy with her. A bored Goblin King was a dangerous thing.

Hoggle liked peace and quiet, but knowing Jareth, the only way to get this over and done with was to play along. Maybe he could play both sides against each other. He did know the Labyrinth better than anyone else.

"All right, all right," he grumbled, as Jareth vanished off to wherever. He put down the spray can, brushed off some residual glitter and headed for the tunnels.

END


End file.
